


[Comic strip] Голокрон вещает. Часть 2

by diesnefasti, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Подарки к деанону [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic strip, Crossover, Fan Comics, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti/pseuds/diesnefasti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Подарок читателям к деанону команды.Древний ситхский голокрон хранит много тайн далекой-далекой галактики, но немногим известно, что знания, заключенные в нем, могут проноситься сквозь время и пространство, и ему определенно есть что поведать страждущим о мирах, которые он видел.Комикс по заявкам под постом набора команды.[Comic strip] Holocron Prophesies. Part 2The ancient Sith holocron knows many secrets of the Galaxy far, far away, but only few are aware that the knowledge contained in it can sweep across time and space, and holocron definitely has something to tell those who thirsty about the worlds that it has seen.Comic on request.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Подарки к деанону [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217885
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39
Collections: Деанон Кайло и Хакса





	[Comic strip] Голокрон вещает. Часть 2

**Author's Note:**

> [Первая часть комикса](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719839)  
> [Арты, благодарности читателям и деанон по левелам](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000321/chapters/73863201)  
> [Деанон по авторам в профиле командной коллекции](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21/profile)  
> Деанон по левелам в профилях коллекций:  
> [Визитка](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_visit_card/profile)  
> [Тексты низкого рейтинга](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_texts_gt/profile)  
> [Визуал низкого рейтинга](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_arts_gt/profile)  
> [Челлендж](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_challenge/profile)  
> [Тексты высокого рейтинга](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_texts_me/profile)  
> [Визуал высокого рейтинга](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_arts_me/profile)  
> [Спецквест](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_special/profile)  
> [Внеконкурс](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kylo_and_hux_wtf21_vnek/profile)  
> 
> 
> Заявки
> 
> 1\. Хочется кайлаксной дружбы без тормозов и попыток в адекватность. ВСЁ происходящее в фильмах объясняется безумными розыгрышами друг друга и действиями на спор  
> Плюсую! Хочется хорошей дженовой комедии по типу "однажды они решили приколоться и пранкануть окружающих, но слишком увлеклись, подсели на эти споры, и все заверте...". Причем оба играют так убедительно, что все кругом реально поверили, что они враги. А они тем временем стебутся, бухают за закрытыми дверями и придумывают новые ходы. Потому что тихо жить - слишком просто, скучно и простоквашно. Особенно дружбанам, из которых один - сын буйного Хана Соло, а другой - сын упертого Брендола Хакса.  
> И да: хочу финал, где Прайд раскусывает их дружбу, когда после донесения "мы выявили шпиона Сопротивления" на флагман внезапно заявляется разъяренный, как сатана, верхлид с воплем "в смысле ты уже казнил шпиона без суда и следствия?! это, мать твою, был просто прикол!!", и Прайд такой: о_О, Рен разбирается с ним и ангстит над тушкой Хакса, мол, блин, прости, чувак, мы слишком далеко зашли с этими приколами - и Хакс, ясное дело, восстает из мертвых, демонстрируя бронежилет и гыгыкая: "ага-ага, ты повелся и продул! гони мои выигранные кредиты!", и Рен такой: "крифф, ну ты и придурок!", позитив, флафф, лулзы.
> 
> 2\. Кайло в 9-ке вместо Хана является уже мертвый к тому времени Хакс. Генерал ничего не понимает, но очень зол!
> 
> 3\. Хакс попадает в заварушку и посреди хаоса и анархии встречает рыжего пятилетнего пацана. Каким-то образом он узнает в нем себя образца отлета с Арканиса, хватает подмышку и утаскивает на "Финализатор". Мелкий Армитаж считает, что встретил дядю. Взрослый не понимает как так вышло и что теперь делать. Себя, что ли, теперь воспитывать? Ребенок, военный корабль, - как это вообще?! А еще скрывать от мелочи правду о себе, а мальчишку - от всех. Учесть, что пятилетний Хакс простой ребенок, а на ангел во плоти. Плюсом осложняет всё то, что тридцатилетний Хакс слишком хорошо помнит отца и его методы, отчаянно не желает становиться вариацией на тему Брендола, но как обращаться с детьми по-другому не знает.
> 
> 4.Подкину и вам)) Хотелось бы встречи Локи из MCU и Хакса. Локи лучше пост-Рагнарек или вот новый сериал должен выйти, где он мотается по разным измерениям (и почему ему не угодить в ддг?) и пост-tld Хакса, который постиг всю скорбь земли (но не сдается).
> 
> 5\. Армитаж Хакс и возбуждающие наручники! Генерале попадает в плен или его заключают под стражу в ПО (или еще где-нибудь), сковывают руки, а он внезапно чувствует возбуждение! Можно раскрыть происходящее: а) в контексте кинков; б) юмора. Например, Хакс возбуждается, а рядом форсъюзер, которого зацепили горячие и не слишком приличные мысли, тот (та?) пытается намекнуть генералу в духе "да вы что?", а он: "Ничего не могу с собой поделать!" А может, Хакс специально такое думает, чтобы про себя посмеяться над противником/тюремщиком, или даже добиться освобождения?
> 
> 6\. Ребят, а можно что-то под цитату: "Безделье и праздность в военное время - самое милое дело"?

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/70/f0/qqyU52SB_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/eb/bb/adLmplV9_o.png)  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/84/50/UVZaZjW8_o.png)  
  
  
  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/db/e0/dU2gzE8Q_o.png)  


**Author's Note:**

> Translation into English
> 
> What If…?  
> Help!  
> Traitor? Seriously?  
> You should've seen that faces on the bridge. Now it's your turn to die.  
> Help! General is dying!  
> Fuck, not again...
> 
> What If…?  
> Rationalizer  
> Don't bother float up without saber.
> 
> What If…?  
> The child (AU: Hux met himself at five)  
> He never told that he had a son.  
> This is not his son.  
> Don't take me for a fool. They are two peas in a pod.
> 
> What If…?  
> Another child (AU with Loki)  
> The gem could be useful. But the sooner we send you back, the better. Phasma will find people to disembark.  
> Is he your son from the future, who came to warn you and make sure that you have sex? As in that moonlight legend...  
> There is no point in hiding it, Captain, it’s true.  
> Have sex?..  
> Yeah, I see. You looks like your mommy.
> 
> What If…?  
> The key (AU: Hux and very stimulative handcuffs)  
> General is OK. Find the key quickly.  
> Yes, sir.  
> How did you manage to?..  
> *moan of excitement *  
> Sir, the key.  
> Throw it away.
> 
> What If…?  
> The idleness  
> Supreme Leader, Resistance attacked one of our Destroyer two sectors away.  
> All questions for Pryde.  
> All questions for Pryde.


End file.
